Let it burn
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: I got the idea from Usher's let it burn Luanne is starting to come to terms with what Buckley really wants her for, and decides she's not to happy about it so she confronts him. No flames, only if it's helpful advice, other than that, shut your mouth


Summary-Luanne if finally starting to come to terms with the relationship her and Buckley share, and doesn't like what she's figuring out and confronts Buckley about it.

Let It Burn

Two years of her life were spent with him, Buckley, the boy who was suppose to love her, and for what? Nothing, Buckley pretended to care about her, but she knew deep down in her heart he didn't care and that her aunt and uncle had been right about him the entire time. She knew the only reason he had been with her was because she liked what she could offer him, sex wise. Finally coming to terms with this, wasn't the best thing in the world, but it was something she had to do, and she realized that today, when Buckley came back once again to make up with her. After he took her to his house, apologized and said he was sorry, they did what they did every time they made up, had sex. It took her two years to put two and two together, but it was better then her putting two and two together when it's to late and she ends up pregnant.

Frowning deeply, Luanne stared at her reflection in the mirror of her dresser, in the dark room, looking at herself and wondering why she had done it, stayed with him. She was sure she could do better than him...no she knew she could do better than him and she would.

Making up her mind, she got up from the small chair and went over to her bed, where she plopped down and closed her eyes tightly as tears began to spill over.

'Tomorrow...tomorrow no more'

~The next day 3:30 in the afternoon

It was three thirty, when Luanne finally got hold of Buckley. The two then made plans to spend the day together, or better yet to spend the day sleeping together, or so it seemed.

"Luanne it's to cold to go out, maybe tomorrow" her aunt said

"No aunt Peggy, t-there's something I wanna do with Buckley" Luanne said

Luanne pulled on her jacket and hopped on the back of the bike. As they rode away, Luanne patted him on the shoulder.

"Buckley, I don't wanna go to your house, let's go to the beach" she said

"Okay" he said

She knew he would go any where she wanted, as long as he got what he wanted.

When they reached the beach, Luanne got off and Buckley followed her out onto the beach. She didn't even bother to remove her shoes, as they walked up to the shore line.

"You wanna do it right here?" he asked

"...Buckley I need to ask you something and I want an answer" she said

"..."

"We've been breaking up and getting back together for two years now" she said

And he gave his normal response, silence.

"Why do we keep breaking up, we're just going to get back together" Luanne said

"..."

"So that got me thinking, about the relationship in general"

"..."

"Buckley some times uncle Hank and aunt Peggy say you really don't care about me, but I always tell them no, Buckley's not that mean he can be really caring when he wants too and he remembers my birthday and gives me presents, he takes me places and stuff" Luanne said

At that moment the wind blew particularly hard, making her hair blow to the left side.

"And then uncle Hank said something I never really thought about" she said

"..."

"Uncle Hank said...you just liked me because of what I could offer you"

"..."

"He said that you only liked me because I gave you sex when ever and how ever you wanted it, of course I said that's a lie, he loves me"

"..."

"And then...I started thinking about it and now im not so sure..."

"..."

"Reassure me Buckley, prove uncle Hank wrong" Luanne said

"...."

"Why do you stay with me, it can't be because you just want to have sex right?" Luanne asked

She waited for an answer, a movement or something, but nothing happened. She was afraid this would happen, he wasn't saying anything.

"B-buckley please tell me that the past two years of my life haven't been spent just pleasing you sexually" Luanne said

Buckley didn't say a word, not even as she got closer and stared directly up and into his face.

"Buckley please"

But he still kept silent, instead he turned his head and looked in the other direction.

Luanne stared at him, mouth slightly agape, heart breaking into millions of little pieces. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she looked down, biting her lip.

"W-why?"

Buckley was beginning to become uncomfortable, and slipped his hands into the pockets of his white jeans.

"Why Buckley?"

"..."

"Why did you let me waist my life with you!"

He was taken aback by her outburst. He was now looking into her crying face as she stared at him, fist clenched in front of her chest.

"..."

He stared at her with slightly wide eyes.

"You don't feel any remorse, guilt or anything do you?" Luanne said

He just looked off to the side and away from her.

"..."

Luanne looked down, letting the tears fall down her cheeks and off her nose, before her brows furrowed angrily. Buckley stared down at Luanne, wondering if he should pat her on the back.

"...I hate you"

"..."

"I hate you!" she yelled shoving him

Buckley was surprised, out of all the times they had fought before, she had never yelled at him like this before.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook and pushed him repeatedly. He knew he could run, but he just couldn't.

"You stupid, selfish, mean bastard!"

Buckley stumbled back when Luanne gave him a particularly hard shove. When he recovered, he was surprised to see her fist fly and knock him in the jaw and then in his chin.

"Burn in hell!" Luanne yelled

Buckley was on his bottom, rubbing his jaw. Luanne kicked sand at him before running off the beach. Buckley stood up and ran after her. Luanne just continued to run, she was running down the road, and had to no transportation home, but who cared. No one ever cared about her enough to consider her feelings, why should they care about what happens to her now.

"Luanne come back!"

She ignored Buckley's voice as it boomed behind her.

Realizing, she wasn't come back to him, Buckley sighed and got back on his bike. If Luanne wanted to be stupid and not even consider that he might have an ounce of feeling in his body, then that was her.

'Let her get rained on for all I care'

He drove home, without Luanne that afternoon.

When he got home, he looked over himself seeing she had messed up his face pretty badly. He had a purple bruise forming beside his right eye, and a dark purple spot forming under his chin. He put ice on his face and laid on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

'BOOM!'

Looking out the window, he saw that it had began to pour and thunder was present too.

If Luanne was still at the beach, which she probably was, the thunder would strike down into the water and what if Luanne was close to the water?

Sitting up quickly, Buckley quickly shook the thought from his head. That would be stupid if he kept Luanne by his side only for sex needs. He could have gone out and had any girl he wanted to, but instead he kept his sites on Luanne. Sure, he liked having sex, but what man didn't? It was completely normal, and Luanne just really rocked his boat was all. If it wasn't for her stupid uncle, they wouldn't be in this mess right now. He was always trying to tell Luanne who he was, when truth be told the man knew nothing. He just judged people from what they looked like on the outside.

Buckley could be very mature and caring when ever he wanted...maybe he just wasn't caring enough.

'BOOM'

Practically jumping ten feet in the air, Buckley quickly got up, leaving the ice pack on the pillow he had been resting on and ran outside.

He knew it was dangerous going out, and looking for Luanne in such a harsh storm, especially on a motorcycle, but if he didn't hurry, Luanne might be-

Not even being able to finish the thought, he quickly headed the way they had headed earlier that day when they went to the beach, and was happy to see that there were no cars on the freeway or even on the street once he got off the free way. He also wasn't surprised when he got to the beach to see that the parking lot was still empty like earlier when they came.

Skidding to a stop, not in any particular parking space, he put the kick down and ran onto the sand. Looking around, not seeing any figure standing close to the water. Running down the beach in the direction Luanne had gone, even though she wasn't on the sand, he was sure she had turned around and came back here.

"Luanne!"

When he got no answer he continued to look around, not seeing anyone or anything around. Then he spotted a life guard tower and headed for that. When he got over to it, he looked up at the top.

"Luanne!"

But no answer came, stepping back and trying to see if anyone was in there, but couldn't see anything.

'BOOM'

Falling on his bottom from the startle he got from the boom, he looked up into the sky.

"Aw man"

He looked between his legs at the sand as thunder shook the sky again. His eyes widened, when the light illuminated a figure underneath and guard tower. Squinting trying to see who it was, he got a little closer.

"L-luanne?"

"Go away"

'BOOM'

Buckley then quickly scurried under the guard tower with her and sat beside a soaking wet Luanne. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her jacket on her head.

"Luanne"

But she turned away from him, not wanting to here what he had to say. Sighing, Buckley pulled his right leg up to his chest and looked at her.

"Luanne, im sorry" Buckley said

"..."

"I know that you asked me if I only wanted you for sex, and im gonna admit...it was" Buckley said

Luanne clenched her hands over her knees tighter.

"At first"

"..."

Her eyes widened when she heard that, and she looked at him out the side of her eyes.

"Don't you think if I didn't care anything about you, I would have slept with you once and then left you for some other girl" Buckley said

"No" Luanne mumbled

"That's stupid, sticking with one girl especially for sex when I could have millions" Buckley said

"..."

"I know that I don't buy you gifts or anything with money, but I give you things that I use to cherish and care about you know" Buckley said

"..."

"And besides that, if you really cared about me, you wouldn't care weather your present was new or old, as long as I remember your birthday" Buckley said

"I never thought about it like that before" she said

"I know because you were to busy thinking your uncle is always right" Buckley said

"..."

"Luanne it's hard for me to say i...I you know" Buckley said

"No I don't know" Luanne said

"It's hard for me to say how I feel about you, but I'll tell you one thing im not gonna waist two years of my life either, driving you around and giving you stuff for no reason" Buckley said

"..."

"I may not give you gifts for every holiday, but at least I gave you things on the most important day of the year in your life" Buckley said

"..."

"And Luanne I don't care about presents and stuff, I don't need gifts and things from you"

"..."

"You is enough"

Luanne looked up at Buckley with surprised eyes.

"W-where is all this coming from?" Luanne asked

Buckley took her hand and put it over the wet cloth of his t-shirt over his chest. Luanne looked at her hand and then at him, and for once she found herself believing what he said. Smiling sadly, Luanne felt her eyes fill with tears again and she let them run over and she threw her arms around his neck. Buckley wrapped his arms around Luanne and held her in his arms.

"Im sorry Buckley, I shouldn't have hit you in the face, but you really hurt me when you didn't answer" Luanne said

"Yeah, it's okay" he said

Luanne smiled and smashed her lips against his. Buckley stared at her with wide eyes, before he returned the kiss.

'BOOM!'

Luanne held onto Buckley as thunder shook the sky.

"That sounded really close" she said

"Yeah"

Buckley had gone back to his emotionless self in an instant, but Luanne didn't mind. He loosened her arms from around his neck and crawled from under the guard tower, where he waited for Luanne. When she came out with him, he grabbed her hand and the two quickly ran back to the parking lot and got on his bike. Making a quick turn, Buckley sped off down the same street he had came.

Luanne smiled and pressed her face into the back of Buckley's orange shirt.

'He does care'

~8:06 PM

When they arrived at Buckley's house, it had already been five hours. It had seemed like shorter to Luanne when all of this was happening. Standing there, leaning up against the apartment door, Luanne let her mind wander. Thinking of everything she had said, what had happened over the course of the past two years.

Buckley had already removed all his clothing, and was standing in the doorway of his room, completely exposed to the world, and Luanne.

"Luanne"

"..."

Walking over to her, he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Luanne"

"Hm?"

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking" she said

He nodded in understanding, before leaving and going back into the room. Luanne followed behind him and watched him as he sat on the bed in the dark room and crossed his legs.

Removing her own clothing she covered her chest and crawled onto the bed with Buckley, laying on her stomach, head at the bottom of the bed.

"Buckley"

"Hm?"

"Did you mean all that stuff you said?" Luanne asked

"Yeah" Buckley said

Luanne looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and laid down beside her, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Buckley isn't this just what we were fight about before" Luanne said

"No"

She looked at him with a look saying 'I knew it'.

"This time...this time we're gonna make...love" Buckley said

Luanne looked at him with wide eyes as he looked at her and then off to the side, blushing slightly at using the word 'love'.

"I would like that" Luanne said, smiling

Buckley returned the smile and pressed their lips together. Luanne wrapped an arm around his neck, and he climbed atop of her. He moved his lips down her neck and up to her ear, where he blew air into her ear and nibbled on the lobe. Luanne giggled, scrunching up her face, but her giggling turned to a whine as he ran his tongue down the side of her neck once again. He then began to leave butterfly kisses behind on the patch of skin he had just left the trail of saliva on.

When he pulled back from his neck, Luanne ran her fingers threw his hair, slowly inching him down to kiss her once again. During their heated kiss, Buckley eased his tongue between her lips and ran it over her gums, teeth and her tongue as well. He smiled into the kiss as Luanne wrapped her wet organ around his and pulled on his tongue, pressing their lips harder together, if possible.

Buckley pulled back with a loud pop, a string of saliva still connecting the two. He stared down into Luanne's eyes as she panted from their previous lip lock. She smiled up at him, blushing bright red. He smiled, leaning down and pressing their lips together once more, before he sat up, pulling her with him. He pulled her into his lap and buried his head between her breast, breathing in deeply the scent that was Luanne Platter.

Smiling, Luanne kissed him on the head, making him look up at her as she kissed his lips once again. The then fell back into the bed, Buckley's arms still around Luanne, even as she kissed him all over his face, neck and chest. She lapped at his right nipple, with her tongue, making him gasp and tighten his grasp on her. She smiled, continuing to move down after getting the response she had wanted. He watched anxiously as she got closer, and closer to his special spot. His eyes widened and he gasped loudly, as she took him in, in one swallow.

He laid his head back, unable to watch as she began to slowly move her head up and down, stroking what ever she couldn't fit into her mouth. Luanne smiled, moaning around his hard shaft, making vibrations go up his spine and down to the tips of his toes.

Luanne contracted her throat muscles, making Buckley let out a choked groan and buck his hips up higher, trying to push himself deeper into the warmth. Luanne almost choked as he did this, but she quickly recovered. She removed her mouth from him, making him look down at her. She smiled and turned her body around, sitting on Buckley's stomach, in attempt to keep him from thrashing so much.

Buckley watched with wide, lustful eyes at Luanne's bottom as she bobbed her head up and down. He pushed himself up on an elbow and used the other hand to stick his index and middle finger into her tight heat. Luanne tensed, but slowly relaxed.

"Mmm"

He smiled at the pleasured sound she made, as he thrust his two fingers in and out of her tight heat. Trying her hardest to continue her ministrations to Buckley and not become distracted by how good it felt to have his fingers inside of her.

As she flicked her tongue over the tip of his erection, his finger gave a particularly hard thrust into a very sensitive spot deep inside of her, making pull back and moan loudly. Smiling, Buckley sat up and pulled Luanne's bottom closer as to where he could rub her vagina, as she got wetter and wetter.

"Luanne"

"H-huh?"

"I can't take it anymore" Buckley said

Luanne's eyes widened and she let out a squeak as she was spun around and pulled into his lap once more. Buckley rested his forehead on her's as he lifted her up and slowly, gently pushed up into her. They closed their eyes, enjoying the sensation of connecting with each other, lovingly for the first real time.

Once he was completely sheathed inside of her, he slowly began to rock his hips up and down, making Luanne let out broken moans. He kissed her neck, as his ministrations began to pick up pace.

"A-ah Buckley faster"

He pushed her down onto her back and resumed his position on top and inside of her. He looked deep into her eyes, before he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Luanne and Buckley never stopped looking into each other's eyes as they continued their love making ministrations.

"Oh Buckley, oh more"

He loved the sounds Luanne made, they always seemed to turn him on even more. Groaning, Buckley began to move a lot faster and slightly harder into Luanne, feeling her orgasm and his own approaching.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her body, pulling her against him as he thrust deeply into her, making her scream and dig her nails into his back. He panted deeply into her ear, turning her on even more, making her orgasm build up even higher.

"Oh Buckley, oh, oh, ah"

With one last hard thrust, they both exploded. They arched into each other, as he walls clenched around him, and she milked every last drop of cum out of him.

"Ah!"

"Luanne!"

"Buckley!"

He then collapsed into her, panting. His head was buried in her neck as she heaved and panted, trying to catch her breath. Once she had, and her heart had calmed down, she looked down at Buckley and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Buckley" Luanne said closing her eyes and resting her head into the sweat covered sheets

Buckley pulled back to stare at Luanne as she rested her head to the side and sighed. He watched and waited till her breath evened out, before he threw the blanket on top of her and climbed under. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, and she instantly snuggled into him.

"I love you too Luanne"

He then closed his own eyes and buried his head in Luanne's hair, and falling into a comfortable sleep.

~Next day 1:39 afternoon

It was late in the afternoon when Buckley dropped Luanne off at home the next day.

"Bye Buckley" Luanne said waving as he drove off

Hank and Peggy looked at one another as Luanne came into the house, as if she wasn't in trouble for staying out past curfew.

"Hi uncle Hank, hi aunt Peggy" Launne said

"Hello Luanne" Peggy said

She then headed out the kitchen, where her aunt and uncle had been sitting and made her way to her room.

"Wait a minute Luanne, me and your uncle Hank wanna have a talk withy you" Peggy said

"A-about what?" Luanne asked

"About where you were yesterday and earlier today" Hank said angrily

"Oh, I was with Buckley yesterday and we slept in late" Luanne said

"I see, Luanne I know you like Buckley and all, but you still need to be home at curfew time" Peggy said

"I know, but there's one thing you're wrong about aunt Peggy" Luanne said

"Wrong, what are you talking about?" Peggy asked

"I don't like Buckley, I love him and you were wrong too uncle Hank" Luanne said

"What are you talking about, and anyways that's not the point, the point is you disobeyed curfew" Hank said

"Im sorry uncle Hank, but I think im old enough to go out and stay out how ever long I please, and I've decided im not gonna let you or aunt Peggy tell me when or how long I can see Buckley or who is he" Luanne said

"..."

"I found out that Buckley does care about me" Luanne said looking down and remembering yesterday's events

"What makes you say that, the boy is nothing but a grease ball" Hank said

"Uncle Hank, Buckley is not a grease ball, and he loves me" Luanne said

"Luanne I told you already he just wants you because you sleep with him when ever he wants" Hank said

"No uncle Hank, you're wrong, he told me he loves me" Luanne said

"Since when?" Hank said

"He told me so himself last night"

Smiling, Luanne trotted to her room. That's right she had heard him last night, but of course she wouldn't let Buckley know that.

THE END


End file.
